


Spoiler

by booobbypooh



Category: Winner (Band), iKON (Kpop)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 04:05:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6104386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booobbypooh/pseuds/booobbypooh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanbin is always beside Jiwon, but it feels like they are in a very far distance away from each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spoiler

> _Your cold glances and words are a spoiler._  
>  _In every one of your actions, I see our end._  
>  _Though you say no, I feel the spoiler._  
>  _Should I watch till the end?_  
>  _Or should I just leave right now?_  
>    
>    
>  Jiwon noticed how different the way Hanbin treated him lately. Whenever Jiwon threw question for Hanbin, the latter just half-heartedly answered him, not like the usual way he used to.  
>  He could feel the cold air around the both of them whenever it was just the two of them, without the others. They were trapped in utterly awkward situation which slowly suffocating Jiwon, in and out.  
>  It was as if Jiwon could already see the end of their 3 years friendship. Everytime he asked the latter if anything's wrong, Hanbin just said no with such smile he faked obviously.  
>    
>  They were more like strangers rather than best friends.


End file.
